


The Law of First Encounters

by WindyRein



Series: The Birthright of Gore [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Crack, I love that tag, M/M, Mentions of canon events, POV Peter Hale, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Psychopaths In Love, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Stiles is a Báthory, Stilinski Family Feels, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a night like any other until he hears the unknown voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Law of First Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> "Write drunk, edit sober." (Ernest Hemingway) ... or tipsy & hungover as the case may end up being :D (this has been ready for posting since noonish on Saturday and it's almost Monday, now. titles, y u so hard?)
> 
> After the last couple parts I figured we were due something... lighter. I'm not sure if this accomplished that but here's to hoping :D
> 
> Timeline-wise this is somewhere between Legacy & Breaking, I think.

"I'd kill for you." he hears in a low voice when he gets to the top of the stairs and gets a little worried. "I'd kill for you so you would never have to." the same voice continues and that's... a little better, Aleksander supposes. (he doesn't exactly like the rumble of an older voice but knows he can't stop Stiles from doing what the kid wants, especially after the Argent woman)

When he looks in, Stiles has his eyes closed and he's laying between the older man's legs. He's more relaxed than Aleksander can ever remember seeing his kid. Actually, he looks like he should be purring.

Just when the man starts on another iteration of "I'd kill for you so..." Aleksander knocks on the open door simultaneously clearing his throat.

The man's head raises just enough from where it was buried in Stiles' hair for Aleksander to see the supernatural glow of his eyes before Stiles' softly murmured "dad?" pulls his attention to his kid. Who has his eyes in half-mast like he's too relaxed to open them fully.

"Care to explain this, kiddo?"

Stiles blinks at him for a moment like he doesn't understand what the Sheriff means before his eyes suddenly widen and he's flailing (the man barely manages to dodge the elbow to his face) and babbling and, Aleksander knows where this is going before it even happens, Stiles hits the floor with a comfortingly familiar thump and a mumbled "ow".

His kid, his ridiculous kid who takes far too much after his mother, blinks at the ceiling for a moment before muttering "crap".

Aleksander knows this is an explanation he needs to get when the werewolf on his son's bed tenses like he's planning on leaping out the window to run for freedom but one look from Stiles stops him in his tracks and he deflates.

He may or may not raise an eyebrow at that.

***

"Dad," and Stiles takes a long, steadying breath, "this is Peter Hale. He's my..." Stiles' face contorts like the word he was considering tastes bad, "boyfriend."

Aleksander takes a long moment to mull that over. He doesn't show any of the myriad of emotions running through him like exasperation, resignation, bewilderment and the pure unadulterated what-the-fuck shock that only came from something supernatural, even if this wasn't so straightforwardly supernatural as usual.

"Why is a former coma patient, actively missing might I add, your boyfriend?"

Stiles winces and Peter looks once again like he's looking for a way out. Aleksander had seen the iron-tight grip Stiles had on his hand and he's pretty certain no-one's getting out of that, supernatural strength or not. _(he still remembers his kid clinging to him like a monkey on his days off, okay? the kid had even then had an uncanny inclination for hanging on like a limpet)_

Stiles looked at Hale and there were whole conversations there. Aleksander had to wonder how long this had been going on and what, exactly, did Hale know?

In the end, Hale sighed and muttered, "Fine." Stiles gave him a smile and a kiss on the cheek before turning to his father with eyes like steel.

"Peter was the one to Bite Scott." It was like a punch to the gut but with the weight of the Universe in it. What the actual fuck?! And Stiles hadn't done anything to him for that? He'd been certain the kid counted Scott as family.

"Why shouldn't I just shoot him then?"

"Because I set him on fire for it already." Hale shot Stiles a look with something edging towards reprimand and Aleksander's hand edged towards his gun _(so, there'd been something about hale even then that stiles had liked... or he'd severely overestimated his kid's relationship with scott)_.

"And Derek slashed his throat after that." Hale rolled his eyes like he despaired of Stiles ever saying anything about him in a favourable light. It was a very, oddly, expressive eye-roll. Aleksander had to blink at that for a moment. _(and there was a rage in stiles' voice he didn't want to examine too closely)_

"Before that he was avenging his family, and maybe a bit crazy. But he's all better now." Stiles continued like nothing had happened. Aleksander's eyes snapped to his kid, "I wouldn't call promising to kill for you all better."

Now Aleksander was on the end of Stiles' judgemental (and Hale's slightly disbelieving) look. "He knows about the Countess and he's still alive. Plus, after what you did for Mom, you shouldn't cast accusations about something like that."

Aleksander spluttered for maybe half a moment before managing, "She told you about that?"

Stiles actually frowned. "Of course she did. I asked her how you found out and she told me about the knife and your freak out and everything."

"I didn't freak out." He muttered, if slightly petulantly. It had been something Claudia loved to tease him about. "Okay, okay." Aleksander raised his hands in the universal "I give up"-signal. "So, Hale, are you going to force my son into breaking his mother's code?"

The werewolf seemed to bristle at that straightening his spine before answering in a cold tone, "Of course not. Besides, he'd kill me if I even tried."

He nodded firmly. "Good. Then, long as you treat him well, I won't use all I know as a Sheriff and a Báthory's husband to make you disappear like you never existed."

Stiles beamed at him before rushing around the table for a hug. "Thanks, dad. You're awesome."

***

Peter admitted (if only privately and _only_ to himself), he'd never expected that from the Sheriff. He'd expected threats and bans to meet him. He'd expected at the very least to get a statutory rape charge thrown at him, even if it would've ended up being nothing but a threat.

**Author's Note:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :) (also, spelling/grammar mistakes should be pointed out. I went through so many "ohmygod, how did I miss that?" moments with Treachery it's just embarrassing)
> 
> Okay, could someone tell me what's the English language's deal with the whole "cling like a [insert seacreature]" thing? (pst. both [limpet](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Limpet) and [barnacle](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barnacle) are seacrawling creatures)  
> (no, I never have to look up English phrases, what are you insinuating?)
> 
> Also, can you be "actively missing"? :D


End file.
